


No hands

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dry Humping, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: What at first looked like a calm evening quickly changed when Izuna started provoking his brother...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 6 - Thigh riding





	No hands

It was a nice, quiet evening, the only sound coming from the raindrops on the roof, so Izuna decided to spend it with a book and a cup of hot tea. It reminded Madara that he wanted to tidy up the bookshelves for some time now, but was too busy to do it. Now, that he had nothing else to do was the perfect time to finally get it done. He didn’t really make any loud noises, Izuna actually found the soft sound of raindrops and Madara getting rid of the dust quite soothing, yet after a while, he looked up from his book. 

He watched Madara for a moment. When he bent down, Izuna couldn’t resist and playfully slapped his ass. His brother turned to him with a grin on his face. 

“What is it, you horny little…”

“I’m not horny,” Izuna protested, trying to justify himself.

“Not yet…” Madara chuckled, pulling him to his feet.

And he was right. It didn’t take him long to make Izuna aroused. He then squeezed his leg between Izuna’s, pressing it against his crotch. Suddenly, he caught his wrists, holding them tightly, so Izuna couldn’t touch himself, only grind against Madara’s thigh…


End file.
